Piper and Pietro
by MalfoyHatfieldMcCoyWinchester
Summary: Piper Taylon is Lance's twin sister. She's always getting labelled as his twin sister and therefore is always annoyed by idiots. She doesn't like to put up with people lies or just people in general. She hasn't given the Brotherhood much thought, yet, but she might join, but only for one reason, or rather, one person.
1. Chapter One

Piper Taylon walked into school, she looked for Lance, her twin brother, sure, they're twins, but they have different last names. Only because Piper hates being labelled as _Avalanche's sister._

She got to her locker, taking out her books and then closing it, heading to the girls bathroom. She got in and started putting on her black eye-liner, black massacra, and black lipstick. Her hair, long and straight dirty brown fell down to her mid back.

Her black silver studded leather jacket was over a red flannel that was unbuttoned and tied right under her chest, showing her black tank top underneath. The ripped dark blue skinny jeans and the black silver studded leather biker boots. Her black watch with tiny little silver squares on it, and her necklace, a Sapphire stone that was tiny but expensive.

She blinked, her brown eyes peering back at her.

She put on her fingerless gloves, she was all about looking bad-ass and cool. She might be a straight D+ student but that doesn't mean she can't be bad-ass. She looked at herself. "I can run faster than any human, or mutant." She said, her powers, like Pietro's surging through her. "I can change my eye color. I can set things up in blue flames. I can light myself up with blue flames. I am awesome, I am cool, I am bad-ass. I am-"

"Annoying. Now let's go. I've been looking everywhere for you!" Lance had been standing there.

She scoffed and grabbed her bag, walking past him. "Your freckles are showing! And your dimples!" She heard Jean shout. She turned to her. "I know, I'm actually kind of happy!" She shouted back. Scott waved to her and she smiled. Kurt smiled at her and she smiled back.

Pietro was walking down the hall. "Hey there, sweetheart."

"Shut your mouth." Piper said to him.

"See, you hurt me."

"I will if you don't shut up."

Pietro mocked her, then walked to his locker, which is right next to her's. Pietro is on her left and Lance on her right. That's the way their lockers have been since they got there.

Piper heard the bell ring and thought:

_Math class or ditch? Let's see, math will help me but ditching is more fun... Let's ditch. _She told herself.

She raced around the halls, "Toad!" She yelled. He turned to her. "Wha-?" Then was cut off by her dragging him down the hall. "Get to biology!" And she threw him in the classroom. "But they dissect frogs!" He yelled.

She rolled her eyes and raced around again. "Lance!" She yelled. He was about to walk into math then saw her. "Where are you going?" He asked. "The mall."

"No-"

"Yes. Wanna come with?"

"No but Pietro is there too."

"Eh, I'll avoid him."

Then she was off, to the parking lot. She got in her nineteen seventy three black Dodge Charger and drove to the mall. SHe parked got her money and locked her car, walking inside and heading towards swimsuits.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters.**_

* * *

Piper had been searching around the mall for hours and avoiding Pietro for _hours. _

After him racing around her, and somehow no one seeing, she had decided to talk to him.

"Look." He said, as they sat down with their food at the food court. "Remember that little mutant group that Lance and myself as well as Blob and Toad are apart of? Well, we... Actually the boss wants you to join. So, I'm supposed to ask you."

Piper looked annoyed. "No."

Pietro ate a few fries. "Why not?"

Piper dusted off her shirt. "One, your all _dudes. _Two, Toad is digusting and Three, me, being in a mutant gang, basically, with my big brother and his idiotic freinds."

Pietro rolled his eyes. "Hey! Insult us some other way, we are _not _idiots."

Piper tapped her foot. "Fine, _infidels." _

Pietro crossed his arms over his chest. _"No." _

She thought for a moment. ''How 'bout heathens?"

Pietro groaned, "You're not getting my point, we have awesome powers, and you do too, not that I've ever seen them, it's just, y'know, Lance tells us things about you."

She stopped slurping her drink. ''What things?"

Pietro smiled. He had gotten her attention. "How you're awesome and your powers could really help us. How you're the best little sister he has."

She scoffed. "I'm the _only _little sister he has."

Pietro nodded. "True, but still. We need you on the team."

Piper looked at him, raising her eyebrows. ''Why?"

Pietro leaned forward a little. "Ever heard of the X-men?"

She glanced at her watch _3:45. _"Yes. And it's three forty five, we should get goin-" She said while standing up.

"But we still are talking!" Pietro said.

Piper sat back down. "Fine."

Pietro took a bite out of his cheeseburger. "Okay, so you have heard of the X-men."

"Yeah, those guys, over there, they're apart of it, right?" She said pointing to Scott, Jean, Kurt and Kitty.

"Uh, yeah..." Pietro said.

"Well, they're my friends." Piper said casually while taking a bite of her burger. ''Besides, it isn't like I need the brotherhood."

Pietro looked at her. "Well, the X-men are not my friends."

Piper flicked him. "I know they're not!"

Pietro looked around. "Oh and, by the way, Lance, Toad, and Blob are meeting us at the mall's pet store."

Piper looked confused. "Why?"

Pietro looked at her. "Because Blob wants to look at hamsters and Toad wants some crickets."

Piper finished eating and quickly threw her stuff away. ''Are you serious?''

Pietro nodded. ''As a heart attack."

Pietro finished his food and then threw away his stuff. "C'mon, we should'a been there five minutes ago."

Piper rolled her eyes and started walking, she wasn't about to speed over there, and show her powers to Pietro? How about no. "Whatever." She said while walking behind him.

He rolled his eyes. "C'mon!" He said.

She walked a little faster. 'I'm going!"

Pietro stomped his foot and said impatiently.

"Let's _go." _And he grabbed her hand, racing to the pet store.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't do that again."

She saw Blob poking the fish tanks and Toad buying some crickets.

Lance saw them and waved. "Nice of you two too join us."

Toad walked over with his crickets. "Were you two," He said while eating some of the crickets. ''Makin' out or somethin'?"

Piper looked disgusted. ''Ew! No! Gross! With him!"

Pietro looked offended. "Go 'ew' someone else! I am actually a very good kisser!"

Piper looked at him. "What'd you practice on, a frog? Or did you practice on Toad?" She said, very obviously annoyed.

"No! On girls, who have claimed that I am very good at kissing!'' Pietro shouted.

Piper crossed her arms over her chest. "Which girls? Cindy Moore? Charlotte Price? Margret Marqui!?"

Toad started laughing and Blob was chuckling.

Pietro was getting annoyed. "No! Camilla Dixon! Sydney Jancen and even Rebecca Towner!"

Piper laughed half heartedly. "Doubt it. Because if they had kissed bug slime like _you _they'd probably be too embarrassed to admit it!" She had her hands at her sides, she was getting angry and _literally _steaming.

Lance smelt burning and saw her hair, it was starting to ignite. "Piper! Not here!" He started shoving Piper towards the exit and told her to go outside. The second she put her hands on the door, Pietro yelled. "Coward!"

Lance stepped in front of Pietro and told him to run. Pietro just stood there, calling her a coward. He kept going until her hands melted through the glass. Her feet were sinking into the asphalt part of the mall exit doorway. She turned around.

"What did you say?" Her eyes turned red and her hair started igniting.

Pietro's eyes widened.

She had him on the ground in seconds as was punching him.

Lance pulled her off of him and threw her back. She was steaming and burning up, literally. Once she hit the wall her head hit it and everything around her started getting dark. Lance looked at her, her powers mellowing out.

Lance looked over at her. "I threw her too hard!" He said shocked as all get out. She saw Pietro get up and hold his nose, _bloody _nose. Piper slowly drifted off. She felt someone jostle her then her body was off the ground.

_Just get her to the brotherhood building. _She heard a deep and annoying voice say. Then, she was out.


	3. Very Important Author's Note

Hello! I have been taking your reviews into account and I am happy you all correct me, so, basically, I changed some things so if you would like, re-read it and tell me what you think!

-**MalfoyHatfieldMcCoyWInchester**


	4. Chapter Three

Once they got to the brotherhood building Pietro sat on the couch with Piper leaning against his shoulder. She had an ice pack on her head that he was holding.

Lance walked into the room. "Is she awake yet?"

"Nope." Pietro said, popping the 'p'.

Blob was sitting in front of the t.v., eating a bowl of popcorn.

Toad was eating some crickets.

Pietro looked over as Piper shifted. He moved his arm slightly, it had fallen asleep with her leaning back against it for support.

"She'll burn your arm off once she sees it's around her." Lance said.

Pietro shrugged. "It matters because?"

"Because she doesn't like you."

Pietro rolled his eyes.

Piper opened her eyes slightly and hissed as the sunlight seeped through the curtains. Lance chuckled.

"And she lives!' Lance shouted. Piper covered her ears, after unwrapping them from something.

She looked up and Pietro was sitting there watching television... Or at least trying to see around Blob.

She pushed herself away from him. "Uh...What the hell are you doing."

He glanced at her. "Watching television. How about you?"

"Not that. Why did you have your arm around me."

"Because when I set you down from carrying you, I had to hold an ice pack on your head."

She scoffed. "Jerk."

Pietro stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"You're a jerk."

"For making sure you were okay?"

"Yes!" She said.

Pietro groaned. "For the love of God!"

Toad looked at them. "'Eh... Why don't you just get a room. You love each other."

Pietro and Piper shouted. "We do not!" In unison.

They looked at each other. "Don't do that!' They said in unison.

"Stop it!" They said at the same time.

"Stop!" They said again.

Lance laughed and Blob shouted. "Shut up already!"

Pietro stood up and growled angrily. He walked up the stairs and to his room. Piper crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Douche." She whispered.

Lance rolled his eyes.

_Stupid Toad. _She said in her head.


End file.
